


Not "Alec"

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part Two [46]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universes, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 17:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12892881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: [Part of a Malec AU Askblog - https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/]





	Not "Alec"

**Author's Note:**

> [Part of a Malec AU Askblog - https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/]

“Magnus! Wake up!” A voice yells urgently as Magnus’s curtains are yanked open and the sun beams into his room. Magnus tries to open his eyes, which is bad mistake as the light blinds him. He immediately closes them back up and raises his arm to cover his face, sighing loudly. Only a few select people can get in here, unfortunately that includes Alec’s family in case of emergencies, as well as the fact that they used to live here together. Used to. It still sounds as ridiculous as ever, almost like some kind of sick nightmare. How can things change so fast? How did this happen?

“What do you want, Jace?” Magnus asks impatiently as his eyes adjust to the light and he can make out a face.

“Something’s wrong with Alec.” 

“He’s the same as he’s always been.”

“Come on, Magnus, you know that’s not true. He left you! Alec would never do that.” Jace says urgently, coming closer to the bed to try and make the warlock listen.

“We had an argument before, maybe he needs some time to cool off. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going back to the blissful sleep I was once having.” Magnus says annoyed before turning over and doing just that. He doesn’t make it far as Jace grabs him, none too gently and sits him up. Magnus sighs even louder and waves his hand, blue spark erupt as his housecoat flies into it. He puts it on slowly, then turns his eyes onto Jace, more than a little peeved.

“I’m serious, Magnus, I felt something off from since I got here the other day. The rune on his neck is gone, he said it must have faded. You didn’t notice that? Never mind… Look I tried to ignore it, maybe Alec was just having a bad day, but then…”

“But the what?” Magnus asks, eyebrows raised. Jace doesn’t answer right away so Magnus gives him an ultimatum. “You have a minute and then I’m portaling you to Venice.”

Jace gives him a look which soon turns to concern as he takes in Magnus’s appearance. “Are you okay? You don’t look good.”

“I just woke up, you didn’t give me time to get ready, and of course I’m not looking one hundred percent yet.” His tone speaks of offense taken from Jace’s comment.

Jace wants to say something more as he stares at the pale and sunken in face of his brother’s boyfriend- or once was- or- This is wasting time. “Look, he- he tried to kiss me…” Magnus’s eyebrows raise in surprise as his eyes hold suspicion. “Really, he did, after he told me he loved me, as in more than a brother, than parabatai.”

“Uh huh.” Magnus says getting his magic ready to portal Jace to Venice. “And then what happened?”

“Well, I hit him. But I didn’t know what else to do! It’s not him. It’s not our Alec.” Jace rushes to say at the end.

“Where is he?” Magnus’s nonchalance and anger at Jace for whatever he’s trying to do turns to concern.

“Um, well I brought him here. He’s in the living room.”

Magnus doesn’t even know what to say to that as he gets up and walks swiftly to said room. Jace is quick behind him as they enter and find Alec passed out on the couch. A little blood falls from his nose. His shirt is slightly unbuttoned, revealing the pale, clear skin underneath. The hoodie he was wearing last time Magnus saw him (in the dark room now that he thinks about it), where it was or so he thought was hiding the rune on his neck at the time is gone. And so is the rune that’s supposed to be there. No runes, no marks of any kind.

This is defiantly not their Alec.


End file.
